


I'd Love to, Butt...

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Spock meets Wesley...all around.





	I'd Love to, Butt...

A one hundred and thirty-year-old Spock leaned back in his chair while the rest of the senior officers left the Enterprise D ready room, his infirm muscles loosening as his droopy shoulders hit the tan leather of the chair. But one person hadn’t left quite yet. 

“Hey, um, Mister Spock, or I mean, like, Ambassador, I’m going to leave. Do I have to escort you to your quarters or something?”

Spock’s eyebrow raised to his wrinkly forehead. 

“Please be silent, Wesley, and come over to my side. There is indeed something you can assist me with, but it is not the duty of escorting me to my quarters.”

Wesley looked confused. 

“Do not be worried, child. This will not be a difficult task for you to perform.” 

Spock motioned the boy over with two long, wrinkly fingers. Wesley stepped over to the esteemed Starfleet official shakily, beads of sweat rising to the surface of his tight grey jumpsuit. He stopped in front of Spock’s turned chair and held his shaking hands behind his back. 

“Sir?” the kid asked, his voice wavering.

“I can tell from your increased respiratory activity and dermal temperature that you are experiencing anxiety over being alone with me. Is this true?” Spock demanded. 

“Um, uh, I mean, like, um,” Wesley began stuttering. 

“Perhaps it would relax your reflexes if you turned around?” suggested Spock. 

As odd as the recommendation was, Wesley did, wondering what the elderly man was going to say. 

The corner of Spock’s baggy lip curled the slightest bit as he beheld the cleft between the boy’s delicate butt cheeks softly outlined by his tight grey uniform. Reaching out a rough century-old hand, Spock grabbed the tiny zipper at the boy’s neck and pulled it to his knees with a short, quick yank. Wesley gasped at the cold air running along the gentle curve of his bare back and the goosebumps coating the smooth skin of his ass, which was directly in front of the Ambassador’s face. 

“Oh my god, please no…” he began, but stopped as he felt the Ambassador’s wandering pointer finger trace down his spine. 

“What are you doing?” asked Wesley incredulously, his voice an octave higher. 

Hearing the voice crack of the young victim, Spock’s fingers pried open Crusher’s asshole and shoved themselves in, feeling the smooth inner walls of the teenager’s anal passages clenched around his digit--the smooth yet chunky feeling of digging his dextrous pointer finger deeper and deeper towards the tender prostate of this beautiful young boy with this beautiful young anus, fucking his virginal opening just like he had done to his former captain many, many years ago. 

He peered into the tight opening of Wesley’s clean butt. For the first time in decades, Spock smiled. 

“Fascinating.”


End file.
